


More Than Expected

by clipper782



Series: The Crimson Empire - Or The Gangster Incest AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Controlling Behavior, Dubious Consent, If you want to read it that way?, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Maul has bad morals, No Sex, Possible Grooming, Underage Kissing, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clipper782/pseuds/clipper782
Summary: Just a short piece about Gangster Maul realizing his young hired companion is a bit too young and not as enthusiastic a partner as he'd hoped for.Might get a follow up later, but for now, this is it.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Darth Maul
Series: The Crimson Empire - Or The Gangster Incest AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714861
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	More Than Expected

Oh, he was going to take his time with this one.

He had made sure, most certainly, that the boy was of age. He just looked so damn young, but the kid's ID card proclaimed him to be 21. Suspiciously almost exactly just old enough to drink. It was legit, it had to be. Or maybe he just wanted it to be. The way the boy's hair fell into his face, over his bright blue eyes... His hands, wearing fingerless gloves, touching his bare skin, gliding over his intricate tattoos with a slightly hesitant grace... The slight pout to his lips... And he knew, he knew, the boy had done this before. There was no reason for him to hesitate. And yet...

“If I do this, Tseebo will be safe, right?”

Oh, there was that sinking feeling. This wasn't a choice the boy was making. This wasn't even an easy transaction. It was the desperate pleas of a child, to keep a loved one safe.

“Is that the only reason you're here? To bargain for the life of some small time worthless mark?”

The boy drew back as if he'd been struck. “He will be safe, right?”

Maul frowned at the boy. He'd been kind to the boy, almost to a fault, since he'd shown up on his radar a little under a year ago. The kid turned tricks in his neighbourhood, and they all knew he was under Maul's protection, for some reason or another. Maul had thought the odd natured Tseebo, who had a bad habit of screwing things up for the Empire, had been just another one of those tricks. Maybe someone he'd had a more intricate arrangement with, it wasn't like Maul kept tabs on where the kid was living.

“Are you in love with him?” He asked, and he certainly wasn't jealous or offended. He had no claim to the younger man, he'd never even... partook of his particular carnal delights. Though that would hopefully be righted soon. But not like this. Why did it matter? Obviously the kid was a sex worker for survival and subsistence, not for shits and giggles, or he wouldn't have to keep the company he kept, wouldn't be found wandering the streets where he could be hurt or worse...

The boy looked shocked though, clearly he understood what Maul didn't want him to understand. “It isn't like that. Tseebo was a friend of my parents, before they...” Ah. The kid's parents. Ephraim and Mira Bridger. The former was in prison, the latter was deceased. Maul didn't know them. 

“So you aren't sleeping with him then?” Why did he have to sound so accusatory. He was a possessive man, he knew that, but Ezra wasn't his.

“No, Tseebo wouldn't...” He trailed off.

“Wouldn't what?” Sleep with his friends' kid? It would make sense. But... “Wouldn't sleep with a _child_?”

To his chagrin, his great displeasure, Ezra nodded. Ah, just go all the way in ruining this for him. Why not? Of course Ezra was a child, of course he was. In that case, he shouldn't be doing the things he was doing, and that 'Tseebo' certainly shouldn't have been letting him. He supposed it would be up to him to deal with that going forward, just like everything else was up to him in the end.

“How old are you, Ezra Bridger?”

“I'm... almost sixteen.”

Almost sixteen. That meant he was not sixteen. Fifteen. Much too young. He'd _kissed_ him. At least he hadn't fucked him yet. At least he'd had the presence of mind to know something was wrong there. 

“You should go home, Ezra Bridger.” He didn't want him to go home. Not really. He'd rather have him stay, at least to keep him safe. There was a lot of dangers lurking in the darkness.

“But Tseebo--”

“For you, my dear, I will do what I can for your... Family friend. But...” He allowed himself just a moment, to run his hand down the side of Ezra's face, feel his soft hair, caress his cheek, only a little. “Don't lie to me.”

“Maul--”

“Have I not protected you? Dealt with anyone who would do you harm?”

“...Yes, I suppose.” Ezra fidgeted nervously. He did look proper, sitting on the edge of Maul's sorry excuse for a bed, in his sorry excuse for a bedroom. He was the only thing that made the room look appealing, like something he'd want to come home to. Like something that could belong to him, but no. That wasn't it, that was not to be.

“Then when you come to me like this,” he gestured to the room around them, “I don't want it to be out of fear, or out of necessity. You don't need to barter for my assistance, dear one. You only need ask.”

Ezra blinked slowly. “Please protect Tseebo.”

“That's better.” He waved him off. “You can go now.” _Unless you'd rather stay..._ He couldn't say that. “And Ezra?”

“...Yes?”

“Money is of no concern to me. Whatever you need, I can give... I don't want to see you on the streets with any other man but me.” He shouldn't have said that last part. “Or they will pay dearly for it.”

“I... I understand.” He looked frightened. He didn't mean to frighten him. He didn't threaten to make Ezra pay, just anyone who would dare to... As Ezra stood from the bed, he gave him a kiss, on the lips. Soft, chaste, nothing much but... 

It was more than he had expected.


End file.
